1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communication, and more particularly to a sliding/swing-type portable apparatus with a self-retaining function and a detachable battery pack, that provides stereo sound, and can be stably retained and maintain the retained state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic apparatus that a user can carry to perform wireless communication. To facilitate portability, designs of such portable communication apparatuses tend not only to be compact, slim, and light, but also provide multimedia availability, with a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication apparatuses are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and be capable of multi-purpose utilization, in addition to being even more compact Further, they will be capable of modification for various multimedia or Internet environments. Portable communication apparatuses are now commonly used by people of all ages and all walks of life throughout the world, and are recognized by most as a nearly indispensable commodity to be carried at all times.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various categories according to appearance, such as a bar-type portable communication apparatus, a flip-type portable communication apparatus, and a folder-type portable communication apparatus. The bar-type communication apparatus has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type communication apparatus has a flip rotatably coupled to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge device. The folder-type communication apparatus has a folder connected to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to fold onto, or unfold away from, the housing.
A portable communication apparatus may also be classified into a neck wearable and a wrist wearable type portable communication apparatus according to the position or way in which a user wears the portable communication apparatus. The neck wearable type portable communication apparatus is worn around the user's neck on a string, and the wrist wearable type portable communication apparatus is worn around the user's wrist.
In addition, a portable communication apparatus may be classified into a rotation-type portable communication apparatus and a sliding-type portable communication apparatus according to the manner of opening and closing the portable communication apparatus. In the rotation-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other, while they face each other. In the sliding-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing slides along a longitudinal direction to be opened or closed relative to the other housing. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses now tend to transmit data at a high speed in addition to basic voice communication in response to increase in consumers' demand. To do so, portable communication apparatuses use a wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed.
Newer portable communication apparatuses usually include a camera lens that enables a user to perform video communication with a desired partner or to photograph a desired subject.
To use the various functions in a portable apparatus, it is sometimes desirable to support the apparatus in an upright position. Such a conventional portable apparatus needs a separate stand to support the apparatus in an upright position for use. Alternatively, a separate charger is used as a stand when charging the apparatus.
However, it is uneconomical to have a separate stand and, when a separately provided charger is to be used to hold a portable apparatus in an upright position while charging it, it is problematic to carry the charger all the time. When a portable apparatus is retained and charged, in addition, the display device fixedly mounted on the main body of the portable apparatus can only be practically used as a phone.
The reason is that, when a portable apparatus is used to play games, to watch TV, or video, the display device must be rotated to provide the proper display orientation, and a wider display screen for convenient watching. When listening to music, stereo sound needs to be provided together with the wider display device. Consequently, it is desirable that a portable apparatus has a self-standing, or self-retaining function and a wider display device, provides stereo sound, and can be stably retained and maintain the retained state.